14 Day
by Uchiha City
Summary: Tak cukup satu atau dua hari mengenal arti kehangatan cinta. Butuh 14 hari, baru menyadari arti jatuh cinta setelah benang merah putus! (takut kehilangan)


**_Naruto @ Masashi kishimoto_**

Dalam sebuah kotak berisi alat-alat lukis yang lengkap. Itulah sepintas apa yang ada dalam bungkusan yang dibawa Ino untuk Sai.

Entah alasan kenapa Ino melakukan hal itu. Bahkan belum sadar, apa yang dilakukannya menjurus pada orang yang lagi kasmaran.

 ** _Chapter 5_**

 _Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku._

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino tergagap setelah Sai sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sai menatap wajah Ino yang memerah begitu lekat tanpa berkedip.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa jadi diri sendiri. Dari kecil, aku menyukai berbagai lukisan. Namun entah apa, begitu dewasa aku memilih jalan yang berbeda demi mendapatkan cinta. Walau sedikit membuatku kewalahan tapi akhirnya aku bisa menguasai itu. Menjadi Designer bukanlah jati diriku. Aku yakin kau tahu tentang aku dari seseorang,"

"Yang jelas bukan Sakura." Sambung Ino.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu...sekali lagi terima kasih." Ujar Sai.

Menundukkan kepala ciri Ino ketika malu karena perasaan terharu. Benar-benar merasa dirinya berhasil berbuat baik, bahkan pada orang yang baru dikenal. Berbuat baiknya dalam tanda kutip _dirinya juga bahagia._

"Waktu istirahatku sudah habis. Sebaiknya kau pulang, sepertinya cuaca akan berubah." Sai menatap langit yang terlihat tertutup awan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu?" Ino mendongak menatap pemuda disampingnya.

"Hm? Menungguku?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Malam baru selesai, memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Jawab saja boleh atau tidak?" Kesal Ino.

Sai tertawa pelan. "Baiklah."

Setelah itu Sai berdiri dan berbalik ketempat kerjanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sai kembali lagi membawa makanan dan minuman.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menahan lapar karena menungguku. Makanlah!"

"Ini gratis gak?" Tanya Ino tanpa sungkan.

"Mungkin." Kata Sai.

"Kok mungkin?"

"Nanti saja bayarnya." Ujar Sai.

"Terima kasih." Balas Ino walau sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud _mungkin._

Kemudian Sai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sejak hari itu, Sai dan Ino perlahan dekat. Dari mulai jalan bareng, nonton bareng bahkan makan bareng.

Hal itu membuat hari - hari Ino terasa amat berbeda. Jauh dari kata _membosankan._

Seperti saat ini, Sai kembali mengajak Ino mengunjungi _Sushi Tei_ sebuah restoran Jepang yang cukup populer diarea tersebut.

Kalau dihitung sudah enam hari Ino mengenal sosok Sai. Menurutnya, cukup menyenangkan, dan ada saja sesuatu tak terduga. Anehnya, Ino sulit menolak ajakkan Sai. Oleh karena itu, baru kali ini Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati _apakah aku jatuh cinta?_

"Sai, kenapa kau baik padaku?" Tanya Ino.

"Apa?"

" Maksudku apa arti semua kebaikkanmu, sehingga aku berpikir aku ini jadi aneh..." lanjut Ino.

Sai meletakkan sendok dan garpu lalu melipatkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar."

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku...Anu...,"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang kebaikanku?" Sai memotong ucapan Ino.

 _Pasti Baper lah!_

 _Siapa yang tidak peka diantara mereka?_

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa itu artinya kamu bisa melupakan Sakura?" Ino kemudian memastikan.

"Sejujurnya belum." Jawab Sai.

Detik itu juga hati Ino mencelos. Entah kenapa ada rasa gak suka dan kecewa.

"Begitu ya."

Kemudian Sai dan Ino melanjutkan makannya dalam suasana diam.

Sementara dibenak Ino banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakan. Apalagi ia mulai tidak suka kalau menyebut nama gadis lain, meski itu orang yang dikenal.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ino.

Sai tampak berpikir sesaat. "Aku antar kau pulang, ya."

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Aku ada urusan." Kata Sai.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ya."

Ino pun kemudian diam. Dalam hati ia ingin tahu sepenting apa sih urusannya itu.

Keduanya sudah berada didepan Restoran beberapa detik yang lalu, sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang ramai akan lalu lalang orang.

"Aku baru ingat ada urusan juga," ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Membuat Sai sedikit terperanjat.

Sai terdiam menatap wajah Ino lekat-lekat seakan ada yang ingin disampaikan tapi ragu.

"Ino..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sai?"

Ino berharap Sai tidak jadi pergi dengan urusannya itu. Jiwa Ino masih ingin jalan-jalan bersama Sai.

Ternyata dengan kata-kata saja tak mempan untuk mendeskpresikan apa yang ingin Sai utarakan. Ia merasa akan jauh dengan Ino, setelah ini.

Sai tiba-tiba mengusap bibir Ino diiringi pagutan lembut yang bikin jiwa para gadis melayang ke udara.

Awalnya Ino kaget, namun karena perlakuannya lembut sehingga tak ada salah tuk membalas, toh Ino diam-diam menyukainya juga.

Tak peduli tatapan orang yang lewat atau para pelayan, kasir yang menyaksikan. Sai hanya...inilah yang bisa ia utarakan atas segala kata-kata yang tak bisa ia sampaikan dengan lisan. Sangat sulit.

Terakhir Sai memeluk erat tubuh Ino. "Jika besok aku tak menemuimu...artinya aku tak bisa lagi menemuimu dihari yang lain."

"Apa kau akan sesibuk itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku pergi, ya. Temanku sudah menunggu," ujar Sai. Lalu ia meninggalkan Ino tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Ino merasa ada yang aneh, hingga ia menaruh curiga sampai-sampai mengikuti Sai.

Di depan Kafe Sai ketemuan dengan seseorang. Dan yang Ino kaget adalah seseorang yang dimaksud itu...Sakura!

"Ada hubungan apalagi diantara mereka? Apa itu artinya Sakura lebih penting dari aku...tega sekali! Sai...kau sudah menjatuhkanku setelah kau membawaku terbang," Ino bergumam menatap dua orang itu diselebungi airmata.

 _Inikah yang disebut cemburu?_

Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maaf sebelumnya...aku-"

"Kalau Ino sampai tahu pasti akan salah paham, apa yang ingin kau katakan..." potong Sakura sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakan kisah kita, tapi aku-"

"Sai, aku sudah menikah. Kamu tahu itu, kan."

"Aku tahu. maka dari itu...aku-"

"Ino?" Sakura amat terkejut begitu tahu ada Ino dibalik tembok dengan keadaan berwajah kesal plus sedih.

Sai tampak biasa begitu menoleh kalau disana ada Ino.

"Kau harus jelaskan padanya, Sai" kata Sakura.

Sakura melihat Ino berlari dalam keadaan kacau pastinya. Ia bingung harus apa, mengejar Ino_sahabatnya, atau mendengarkan penjelasan Sai...

"Biarlah. ini aku titipkan ini untuknya, aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi biar dia tahu..." Sai menyerahkan satu lukisan yang tertutup kain.

"Bagaimana kalau Ino juga menyukaimu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Padahal sudah aku berikan kode...entahlah," Ujar Sai.

"Kenapa kamu tidak berikan ini langsung padanya?" Sakura menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Kemudian nyatakan perasaanmu,"

"Tidak segampang itu, Sakura...lagipula aku juga akan pergi. Ini hanya sebatas kenangan saja," Kata Sai.

Sakura memijat pangkal hidungnya kala menyadari kalau mereka masih belum paham cara jujur pada diri sendiri. Ia tahu betul sifat sahabatnya yang butuh kata-kata pasti, bukan hanya dari kode.

Dan Sakura juga tahu sifat Sai yang agak cuek dan selalu pakai kode untuk menyampaikan maksud dari hatinya.

Kan gak semua paham hanya dengan kode.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo." Jawab Sai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Kau mau meninggalkannya, hn?"

"Aku tidak mau mengalami hal yang sama seperti aku menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku selalu ada untukmu, bahkan aku rela menghabiskan waktuku demi kamu. Tapi nyatanya kebersamaan kita selama ini tak menjamin kau akan memilihku, justru kau memilih Sasuke. Dia sendiri cuek dan hampir tak ada waktu untukmu...kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat itu, hn? Sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi." Jebol sudah kekesalan yang Sai simpan selama ini.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Ino dan lagi jangan juga samakan kamu dengan Sasuke. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku mohon jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri bahwa Ino bisa membuatmu merasakan jauh dari kata kesepian, aku jamin itu." Kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin menjadikan pria yang memberi harapan palsu, selagi hubungan belum jauh...aku mundur agar tak ada rasa sakit." Ucap Sai sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Sampaikan maafku untuknya dan jaga dirimu juga."

Setelah itu Sai pergi tanpa menengok kebelakang.

"Apa kau akan kembali?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin tidak."

Sai pun berbelok menuju parkiran.

"Kisah cinta macam apa ini, tapi Ino harus tahu ini..." Gumam Sakura.

Sedikit ia melirik lukisan apa dan cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Keduanya berhak bahagia."

Sakura mencari jadwal Kereta menuju Tokyo, setelah menemukan ia langsung menuju kediaman Ino.

Pintu rumah Ino terbuka lebar.

Karena sudah biasa main kerumah sahabatnya, ia tak canggung untuk masuk tanpa ketuk pintu.

Kamar Ino jadi utama tujuan Sakura.

Hari memang mulai gelap, namun tak membuat niat baik Sakura berhenti ditengah jalan apalagi sampai ditunda-tunda.

 **Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Ino, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Apalagi?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan, meluruskan atas apa yang terjadi tadi." ucap Sakura.

"Ya." Dengan suara serak Ino menyahut.

Sakura pastikan Ino habis menangis atau lagi menangis.

Perlahan pintu itu dibuka dan menampakkan Ino yang tengkurap di kasur, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik guling.

"Aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu. Tengoklah sebentar," Sakura meletakkan pemberian Sai di samping Ino.

Ino bangkit dan melirik bungkusan tersebut. "Apa itu?"

"Dari Sai. Itu untukmu." Kata Sakura.

"Dari pria bodoh itu? Enggaklah!"

"Jangan mengatainya bodoh, kau juga sama,bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau datang lalu mengataiku bodoh, harusnya aku saat ini marah padamu..."

"Tidak semua pria mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan mudah. Bisa saja melalui cara lain, lebih familiarnya kode. Kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri jika kau menyukai Sai," ujar Sakura.

"Hah? Ucapanmu itu membuatku tersinggung, kau ini membicarakan siapa sih?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa peduliku lagi dengannya, toh dia belum bisa melupakanmu, Sakura."

"Ohiya? rasanya tidak terkejut. Kau hanya menilai dari kata-katanya saja, cobalah dari sisi lainnya kau pasti akan paham. Lagian, mana mungkin Sai memberikan ini untukmu, pasti ada maksud lain..." tutur Sakura.

"Bicaralah yang jelas Sakura, aku jadi bingung..."

"Bagaimana kalau Sai juga menyukaimu?"

"Buktinya dia belum nyatakan perasaannya, hn?"

Dengan gemes Sakura menjewer telinga sahabatnya. "Makanya buka dulu itu baru komentar,"

"Baiklah," Ino membuka bungkusan tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya ia kala melihat sebuah lukisan.

Terpampang jelas, dirinya bersama Sai saling menggenggam dan diatasnya tertulis **_Aishiteru Ino_** , seketika itu airmata Ino langsung tumpah.

"Sai..."

"Jangan sampai lukisan itu basah karena airmatamu, kasihan yang buat pasti dengan perasaan." ucap Sakura.

Ino segera mengusap airmatanya dan bertanya. "Dimana dia sekarang, kau tahu?"

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan kembali ke Tokyo, menurut jadwal kereta sih besok siang." Tukas Sakura.

"Apa? Dia mau pergi? Apa-apaan sih dia!"

"Ino, kau menyukainya, kan? Kau dan Sai berhak bahagia. Dia pergi karena takut rasa yang ia alami ini hanya dia seorang...maksudnya seperti cinta sepihak atau semacamnya...masih ada waktu untuk mencegahnya pergi, Ino..."

"Sakura..." Ino langsung memeluk sahabatnya. Dan segera menyusul Sai setelah Sakura memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya.

'Berjuanglah Ino' Batin Sakura.

Dua belas hari memang terlewat, setelah pernikahan Sakura, Sai sering mengajak Ino jalan bareng, kalau gadis yang paham sih pasti tahu kalau itu namanya _kencan._

Setelah ada kesalahpahaman kemarin didepan kafe akhirnya Ino menyadari satu hal...bahwa pertemuannya dengan Sai membawa benang merah. Dan Sai berusaha mempererat benang merah itu, namun Ino malah memutuskannya. Dan kini Ino ingin menyambung kembali benang merah itu dengan cintanya.

Alamat yang diberikan Sakura ternyata sudah kadarlaursa. Menurut orang sekitar pemilik rumah itu sudah pergi. Berarti Sai juga sudah pergi. Apa itu artinya jadwal keretanya berganti atau dipercepat...Ino gak paham.

Kini Ino menyesali akan sikapnya, harusnya ia paham.

Jam berlalu begitu lambatnya bagi Ino, serasa waktupun sengaja menyiksanya.

Ino setia datang ke Stasiun kereta tiap hari...hanya menunggu seseorang. Meski sempat tekadnya melemah.

"Sai...dimana kamu? Aku merindukanmu... hiks...hiks. .aku rindu... hiks...hiks ... hiks..." Ino terisak dibangku yang berjejer rapi.

Banyak orang lalu lalang sambil menunggu kereta tujuannya datang.

"Apa kita tak akan bersatu? Aku mulai lelah, Sai...aku mohon kembali...," lirih Ino.

Sudah 14 hari Ino mengenal sosok Sai. Dan baru kali ini ia takut kehilangan pria itu. Kalau dihitung, sudah empat hari Ino gak bertemu sama Sai. Ino terus mencari dan menunggu seperti bukan dirinya.

"Bisa geser sedikit , Nona"

Tanpa menoleh Ino bergeser, dan mencium aroma parfum yang familiar. Ia menoleh kesamping.

"Hah?" Ino langsung berdiri dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Kau...?"

"Ah, Ino?" Yang tadinya mau duduk gak jadi karena melihat orang yang...

"Sai...kenapa?" Airmata Ino kembali tumpah.

"Sebenarnya jadwalnya ditunda. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sai.

"Menunggumu." Ino tanpa ragu menarik kerahnya dan sontak Sai membulatkan matanya kala Ino mencium bibirnya.

"Aku mohon...jangan pergi," Ino menatap lekat wajah pemuda didepannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai. Maaf baru aku sadari." Ungkap Ino akhirnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sekarang aku sudah meni-"

"Menikah?" Tanya Ino.

Sai terdiam.

Ino ambil langkah mundur, memberi jarak. Sungguh hati Ino bagaikan ditikam tombak.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelaskanku,"

"Penjelasanmu akan membuatku tambah sakit, sebaiknya tidak perlu," ujar Ino dengan nada getir.

Setelahnya Ino berbalik menyembunyikan airmatanya.

"Menikah. Kau benar, aku akan menikah... dengan Yamanaka Ino."

 **Deg**

Sai sudah berada dibelakang Ino, memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku...kau beruntung punya teman seperti Sakura atau aku yang beruntung mengenalmu, dia yang memberitahuku semuanya. Itu sebabnya aku mengubah jadwal ke Tokyo bulan depan. Sekalian ada job disana. Maafkan aku, Ino. Tentang lukisan itu...tidak ada kebohongan. Cintailah aku seperti lukisan itu."

"Selama empat hari kemarin kau kemana?" Ino mulai membalikkan badan menatap pemuda yang telah mengisi kehampaan hatinya.

"Aku dapat tawaran job."

"Kerjaan apa?"

"Arsitek. Ya, sekarang ini aku kerja di perusahaan Sasuke. Maaf sempat menghilang,"

"Tidak benci lagi sama Sasuke?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Berkat kamu, kebencian itu entah hilang kemana." Kata Sai.

"Jadi kita-"

"Akan menikah." Potong Sai cepat.

 _Kalau akan menikah berarti mereka pacaran dong, bener gak?_

 _Setelah bertemu dengan Sakura di kafe itu, Sai sebenarnya berpapasan dengan Sasuke._

 _Dan disitu Sasuke mengajak kerja sama, karena Sasuke sendiri tahu bakat Sai soal melukis. Anggap sebagai permintaan maaf Sasuke karena sudah merebut Sakura dan juga sebagai awal pertemanan atau rekan kerja._

~~ **Fin** ~~


End file.
